Nothing Could Ever Compare
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Post 3x08, pretending 3x09 never happened. It's Christmas Eve and Felicity tries to rope Team Arrow into some charity work at the hospital, after Oliver talks to one particular family he starts to question if he made the right choices I suck at summaries but it's Christmas related and of course Olicity, angst and pain, plus fluff and of course a happy ending! (It's the holidays!)


**I know this is slightly early but Merry Christmas guys! This is a Christmas present to the amazing holysmoaksoliver on tumblr, because that sweetheart set up the Olicity Secret Santa on there but because of that reason she didn't get to be a part of it! So I didn't want her to feel left out so this is for her! (I will post my Olicity Secret Santa piece too but that has to wait till my secret santa person gets it)  
>But anyway this started off really happy then 3x09 happened and my muse took a very angsty turn so, if anyone is sensitive they may not want to read this (pre-warning: it has sick children) and yes for the sake of this piece I am pretending that none of 3x09 happened (it's better that way :P). Also if anyone is reading my other multi-chapter Here and Now, I promise you haven't been forgotten I'm just uber busy at the moment... Anyway I hope you all enjoy this so Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or anything else because I don't want to be ignorant to anyone, so I hope you all have a fabulous December :).<strong>

* * *

><p>"Felicity," Oliver shouted her name; she closed her eyes briefly, regretting her earlier decision almost instantly "where is my Arrow suit?"<p>

"Yeh and where is my Arsenal gear too?" Roy added. She didn't turn round, she sat for a second gathering her thoughts. Diggles attempts at hiding his laughter had her spinning around

"They're _safe_" she said trying to sound nonchalant about it all

"Well I'd like to know why instead there is an elf's outfit-"

"And Santa too" Roy cut in

"On our dummies?" Felicity glanced at both glass cases harbouring the offending outfits

"Well... It's a long story really" she said softly as she glanced at Diggle who couldn't stop grinning from amusement

"You don't even do Christmas Felicity, you're Jewish" Oliver said with such a confused tone

"Yes but seeing as it's the last evening of Hanukkah I wanted to give something back to the people of the city-"

"We do that with our _night time_ activities" Oliver said softly

"Yes I know" Oliver frowned "I really do Oliver, I just wanted to do something _special_" she took a deep breath "so I agreed to be one of Santa's little helpers at the Glades Memorial Hospital, to give presents out to the poorly children," she didn't look at any of the men then as the room fell silent "and they called me about an hour ago to say that there Santa was ill and I was the only helper, so I sort of told them I'd sort it" she said looking up with a pleading smile. Roy shook his head, as Oliver stared into her eyes

"I... I'm _not_ dressing up" Oliver replied instantly

"I'll second that"

"Plus what about patrolling the city, keeping its citizens safe?"

"You don't need to patrol, it's quiet, it's Christmas eve Oliver, plus I have alerts on all our phones so if anything happens we can be here. So _please_... It's only for a couple of hours, and it's for the children" She said pulling out her saddest look, which she could see was making all 3 men squirm

"Fine" Oliver said with a shrug "but I'm being Santa"

"Hey no fair! Santa's on my dummy!" Roy moaned, Diggles laugh cut them off "I don't know why you're laughing, 'cause you're joining me as a helper" Roy teased

"Oh _hell_ no" Diggle said with a shake of his head

"Well if you don't want to dress up with us, I guess the only thing left for you is _this_" she threw some things at him which he caught with relative ease. He looked at his hands, to find himself holding a pair of antlers and a red flashing nose.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe <em>he<em> got us to agree to this" Roy said shaking his head, as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Diggle chuckled from behind him. He was wearing bright red trousers with a green top, a black belt around his middle and a green hat with a red cuff on his head. The bells on his hat jingling as he walked "I don't know what you're laughing for" Roy said crossing his arms making the bells jingle more, causing more laughter from Diggle. Just then Oliver stepped out the bathroom and both men fell silent.

He looked completely different, his belly rounded somehow under the bright red suit with white fluffy cuffs. He wore a matching hat, over his white wig and even the beard didn't look that fake. Oliver was just pulling the large black belt around his now exaggerated belly

"Wow" Diggle said raising an eye brow

"What?" Oliver frowned as he finished fastening the belt "something not right?"

"You don't look like you" Roy said with a smile

"Well I am, glad you aren't Santa now?" He asked and both men nodded

"Though I suggest we try to smile more tonight Oliver. You are Santa Claus after all" Oliver grinned shaking his head

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked

"She said she had to go get ready and had a surprise for us"

"Oh and why aren't you dressed up Diggle?"

"Because I can actually say no to Felicity unlike _someone_" he said playfully looking from Roy to Oliver

"Well how are we getting to the hospital?" Oliver asked swiftly changing the subject

"I'm driving as always" he winked again "in fact we should probably get going soon" he said walking off to the stairs.

* * *

><p>They drove to the hospital in relative silence, and sat waiting in the car for Felicity's arrival. It had been nearly an hour since they arrived<p>

"Have you tried calling her?" Oliver asked trying to hide his panic

"Yes like I said 5 minutes ago I had, _several_ times" Diggle replied slightly exasperated

"Why don't we just go in and check she isn't already here?" Roy said cautiously Oliver nodded as he slipped out. Oliver walked up to the redheaded secretary trying to squash the ache he felt in his heart and the heavy weight on his chest

"Excuse me?" Oliver said slowly, the woman span her head around quickly

"Ah Santa the children's ward is literally through that corridor, last double doors on the right"

"Errmm I was wandering if you had seen my friend?"

"What an elf?" She teased

"Yes, well no" Oliver's brain was trying to fathom the conversation together

"What, missing a reindeer? Or is it Mrs Claus?" She winked a little

"No my friend, she's blonde, wears glasses-"

"You mean Felicity?" She replied with a smile

"Yes!"

"No she isn't here yet, but it looks like she did good finding Santa," she glanced him up and down his costume hiding his physique and then tilted her head to see Roy and Diggle stood there too, she gave them an appreciative glance with a cheeky wink "and his helpers"

"Thank you" Oliver said stepping back to the guys as they made their way outside "something's not right" Oliver said slowly rubbing his thumb and forefinger together to control himself

"Oliver I'm sure she is fine, she had a surprise for us remember"

"But she's never far from her phone... _ever_, look at last time" Diggle and Roy exchanged a quick look "I'm not being paranoid" Oliver said standing firm

"Paranoid about what?" He recognised her voice instantly turning around, the sight that met him through him completely. Felicity was stood in white and red striped tights, a green elf's dress to her knees. Her hair down and a matching hat placed on her head. Her signature glasses were still in place, as she gave the men a confused look

"Oliver here thought something had happened" Roy said

"I'm fine" she frowned "I just had to go get the surprise" she winked at Diggle "and where are your antlers and nose?" Diggle rolled his eyes as he pulled them out his pocket and placed them on his head and face. Oliver gave him a quick teasing glance and Diggle shook his head

"Better?" he said giving her a playful wink, she beamed as she stepped to the side

"Guys meet Cupid" the men gave each other a quick glance "not that one! The reindeer" she pointed as a blonde haired lady lead an harnessed reindeer towards them

"Hi I'm Cathy, and _this_ is Cupid" she said gently stroking the creature between the ears and antlers, the guys smiled at the animal in front of them

"Cathy is going to stay with us, and handle Cupid for the kids to stroke" she beamed "the presents-"

"They're in the back of the car as you requested" Diggle smiled

"Well then we best grab them and head in" she beamed.

* * *

><p>They spent the first hour visiting all the different children. They told Santa what they wanted and some avoided him, clearly scared of the stranger in red, each stroked Cupid and some had hugs from all the gang. But all Oliver could see was the beautiful smile on Felicity's face, which made her eyes sparkle as she spoke to every child and their parents.<p>

They were just about to leave one section when a child shouted out

"Kiss!" They turned their heads to see a little girl, her dark hair short and eyes bright as she lay in her bed pointing towards the ceiling

"Mistletoe" Felicity said shaking her head looking at Oliver then back to the child

"Kiss, kiss" the other children in the room joined in her chants. Oliver could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the downright pain, and his heart clenched in his chest

"What about Mrs Claus?" Oliver said in a jolly deep voice

"I'm sure she won't mind" a passing nurse said with a cheeky grin "I've had to kiss some parents thanks to _that_, I'm sure _she_ can handle it" she winked walking off. The children were all looking in their direction. Oliver turned back with a pleading look, and Felicity nodded giving him permission. He was going to make it short and sweet, a quick peck on the lips. That was until they actually touched.

Their lips melded together, both closing their eyes, even the tickle of his fake beard didn't deter Felicity. She pulled on the chest of his costume as his hands pulled her closer by the waist. They were completely lost in each other till a wolf whistle brought them back. They jumped apart. Their chests heaving as they tried to compose themselves, the room erupted with applause from the parents and a chorus of ewwws from some of the children. Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes that had blown from lust, but she also saw the conflict as he turned away and she felt her heart break a little more. She walked away then to the last part of the ward

"Well I'd certainly like to be kissed like _that_ by Santa" Cathy said "well by anyone" she said nudging Roy a little

"It's… complicated" he replied

"What's complicated about chemistry like _that_, I mean I've seen the glances they share, how they naturally gravitate towards each other and that _kiss_, god if that didn't show how they feel I don't know what did?"

"Tell us about it" Diggle said passing them as Oliver skulked in the background

"Do they not realise or something?" Cathy asked

"Oh _they_ realise" Roy said

"They just, well he just thinks he's not good enough" she frowned in response

"But surely that's her choice" both men nodded in response

"Again try telling him that" Roy added as they stepped into the final section.

All 5 stopped in their tracks as they entered the ward, they had seen poorly children since the start but not like this. These children looked pale, some had no hair, some were so thin but each was propped up in bed. Oliver stood by Felicity's side

"Felicity-"

"Not now Oliver, this is more important" she gestured to the room and he nodded. They made their way round to every child, every parent, stroking the reindeer, telling Santa what they wanted. Every child was smiling.

Oliver came to the last child in a room of her own, she was small pale her head shaven, her arm attached to a drip and her heart monitor beating away. She could barely lift her head so Oliver sat down on the bed with her

"Now young lady, I have heard you have been a very very good girl, so what would you like for Christmas?" Oliver altered his voice keeping it cheerful but also low so the girl wasn't scared, slowly she placed her hand in Oliver's

"I..." She tried to talk but her voice failed her so Oliver leant in close as she whispered into his ear "I want mummy and daddy to smile again, to be happy" Oliver glanced over at her parents sat in two chairs their hands wrapped around each other. He saw the smiles they plastered on their face but he could tell they were for show; he could see the pain and fear in their eyes. He nodded at the young girl

"Don't you want anything for yourself?" He asked

"No, I'd give up all my toys for mummy and daddy to smile properly again" she whispered softly, Oliver felt the sting in his eyes and suddenly a hand squeezing his shoulder, he looked up to see the exact same reaction on Felicity's face. She had clearly heard her. This brave little girl wanted to give up everything she had for her parents to be happy. Oliver coughed a little at the lump growing in his throat

"Of course" he whispered back "and you get something too, all special little girls like you do" Felicity handed over a present and the girl beamed her eyes sparkling. Oliver kissed the girl gently on the head

"Thank you Santa" she said softly

"No problem kiddo" he stood up gesturing to the parents, who in turn frowned before following him outside the room as Felicity, Roy, Diggle and Cathy helped the girl stroke Cupid

"What did she ask for?" The father said slowly

"She..."

"Her names Michelle" the man responded "I'm Paul and this is my wife Susan"

"It's lovely to meet you all, I'm Oliver"

"We know who _you _are Mr Queen" Susan replied

"Please call me Oliver, if you don't mind me asking-"

"What does she have?" He gave a sharp nod "Leukaemia, we," Paul took a deep breath "the prognosis could be better, but she's on her last cycle of treatment, and well we have to wait and see" he gave him a small smile

"Michelle said all she wants is you both to be happy" Oliver placed his hand in his inside pocket pulling out his cheque book, he quickly squiggled down a signature and amount "have _this_" he said handing the paper over

"We aren't a charity case" Susan said not even glancing at the paper

"I never said you were but the financial implications of a sick child probably haven't helped your circumstances-"

"What I mean Mr Queen is we aren't here to make you feel better, or to further your _career prospects_ or your _reputation_" she snapped

"No, oh god no" Oliver said grimacing "I don't want the publicity, I don't want to further my reputation, I don't want _anything_ in return but to make that little girls Christmas"

"Money doesn't make everything better" Paul said

"No but this will at least ease the burden for you and give you all a chance in the new year" the couple looked at each other "I promise I will never ask for anything, just to know that little girl is smiling, she didn't ask for anything herself so _please_ take it" his eyes pleaded and the couple seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Paul nodded

"You don't seem like the man the press painted you as"

"I'm not but tell me how do you do it? How do you keep going together through all this pain?" Oliver asked with genuine curiosity and sincerity

"Because of _her_" Susan replied glancing back in the room "I love my husband, and he is my rock, we support each other, we both know we'd take all the bad times just for small good times because it makes the happy memories 10 times more special"

"But if anything happens-" Oliver said slowly not meeting their eyes

"Then we have all these wonderful memories, special things nobody else would understand and yes there'd be pain but," Paul replied as he wrapped his arm around Susan "we'd get through anything _together_"

"I want you to use this money to make your lives easier" he said handing the cheque over which Paul took

"Oh my! We couldn't possibly take this"

"Yes you can... You have so much more than I do, you have people that love you, a family and each other, you deserve a break" they nodded as Susan let go

"Thank you Oliver" she said as she slipped back into the room, Paul turned back to face him

"It seems to me you have more than you think Oliver" he frowned "it's obvious how much the blonde elf means to you"

"_What_?" He frowned again

"I saw your kiss in the other room, saw the way you two naturally flow together, the way she placed her hand on your shoulder for support, the way you both look at each other when the other isn't looking" Oliver's eyebrows flew up in surprise

"I... We... she's just a good friend, she has another man... I... I ruined my chance, it's all complicated"

"Ah, see Oliver life, well it's worth _living_ because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow, look at my little girl" they stared into the room "she still smiles like she isn't even ill, and we try to make every day memorable because we don't know what could happen Oliver" Paul took a deep breath "my point is, life is too short and precious to stop yourself from living regardless of the complications because you know what?"

"What?" He said staring at Felicity smiling at Michelle

"Life has a funny way of making things complicated anyway, you just have to be willing to _take the leap _regardless of all that, to recognise that what you want, _need_, is that important that you are willing to just" he smiled a little "give _everything_ else up for it" Oliver froze _give everything up? _He couldn't do that, he couldn't be the hero Starling needed and be the person Felicity came home too

"I..."

"That's the thing Oliver, I look at my wife and my daughter and I would happily leave my job, leave Starling as long as I had them, nothing else matters to me" Oliver nodded staring at Felicity "and I would fight for them, _every single time_" Oliver nodded again as he thought back to the ways he had fought to save her life but never to actually be a part of her life, to be together.

The Count, Slade, The Second Count, her crazy ex-boyfriend but then he felt the sudden rush of guilt because nearly all of that was related to him somehow. He watched as his friends left the room, and he gave Paul a small nod as he walked back into his wife and daughter.

They all left the ward in silence, till they reached the car park

"Well it was nice to meet you all, Felicity do you want a lift back?"

"No thank you Cathy, I have some things I need to sort out"

"Oh okay, well talk soon and see you guys" she said with a wave as she walked off

"You wanting a lift home with us then?" Diggle asked

"To Verdant please, I left the mini there, I got a taxi straight to the reindeer place and I want to set up some searches in case anything happens tomorrow"

"Fair enough" Diggle said pulling off his antlers and nose. They all got into the car; Oliver sat in the front with Roy and Felicity in the back. The other 3 chatted as Oliver thought about his life, the life he wanted and the life he had.

* * *

><p>When they got to Verdant, Diggle drove home ready to spend the evening with Lyla and Sara. Roy changed and rushed upstairs to help Thea with her Christmas Eve party. Oliver got changed having a quick shower, his brain still fogged with questions. When he stepped out of the bathroom he was wearing jeans and zipping up his grey hoodie, he glanced to see Felicity stood up watching him as he slowly pulled up the zipper, his abs and chest disappearing beneath. He couldn't help notice the gulp she did. She blinked rapidly for a second<p>

"Thanks for today Oliver"

"No problem, I had fun and even if the guys don't admit it they did too" he smiled

"Good" she smiled softly clutching her purse, her elf outfit was still on but her hat had been removed and her coat covered most of it

"I'm sorry about the kiss... I..."

"It's okay, the kids" she waved it off and he saw the hurt look on her face "I'm used to you regretting kissing me" she whispered

"Is that what you think?" He said stepping closer, she nodded unable to look at him

"I don't _ever _regret that Felicity" her eyes snapped up to meet his and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again, flashes of her pink blouse, red pen in her mouth, hair up and little head tilt filled his mind and heart "I..." He closed his eyes briefly for once follow his heart "if I could live my life another way, if I could walk away from _this_" he gestured to his Arrow suit and the Foundry "I'd give it all up for you in a heartbeat" her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

She didn't even speak, she span around and practically ran up the stairs. Oliver's heart hammered as he felt the pain of losing her again, but Paul's words came back _**fight for them**_ before he even had time to process anything he found himself running after her.

* * *

><p>"Felicity! Felicity" he shouted across the car park that was now covered in a thin layer of snow. It was snowing gently; it must have been since they came back. She pressed the button to her car grabbing her handle but Oliver's hand snapped it shut "Felicity" he said slightly breathlessly<p>

"What?" She snapped looking at him, the snow gently catching in her hair

"Please just talk to me"

"And say what Oliver?" She said crossing her arms over her chest "I told you stop dangling maybes, stop saying stuff like _that_," she said her hands animated of their own accord "what am I meant to say Oliver? Oh well thanks for sharing with me that if you could lead a normal life you'd lead it with me" her voice dropped low "I'm not good enough and they're just words, words you never back up" her head dropped then as Oliver stood there stunned.

_She thought they were only words, that she wasn't good enough_. He gently brought his hand to her arm, she automatically pulled away and Oliver couldn't help the pain in his chest. She took a shaky breath to calm herself and finally met his eyes, she saw the pain and it hurt her that she had caused it. But this was getting to be too much

"I... I don't know what to say" he said softly as the snow cascaded around them

"That's the trouble Oliver, you don't know what you want-"

"I do" he butted in "that is one thing that has not changed, that will _never_ change" she shook her head "Felicity, if I could have you, that's what I would do... I've never felt like this, I've been with a lot of women," her head dropped then her hair covering her face. His hand reached out to pull it back up and as he did he stepped closer "and not a single one of them compares to _you_"

"But... But I'm just an IT girl, from Vegas, who loves computers and you're Oliver Queen-"

"No, you are so much more than _that_, you're the woman who helped me to become the hero, who helped me to see I still had some humanity left, the woman who made me trust people again, who was the _light_ in my world of darkness," his other hand came up to cup her face "the woman who _believed_ in me when no-one else did," he gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheek bones as she sighed a little, and just like that everything finally became clear in Oliver's mind "and yes I'm Oliver Queen, ex-billionaire and playboy, vigilante, who was damaged and yet you saw me as me, not the charm, not the fake smiles, the _real_ me..." He let go of her face then taking a step back as his head dropped from his memory of her and Ray "but I'm too late, I left it all too late" she frowned

"_What_?" She said overwhelmed "I... You left what too late?"

"_This_" he gestured between the two "you and me, _**us**_, I've been such an idiot, I've been trying to be the Arrow because," he swallowed hard "I... I was scared of being Oliver Queen that he wasn't good enough for you, that being me I couldn't protect you but living under the hood, that way you are safer... You don't get hurt from a relationship with me" her mouth fell open "but you and Ray are together, and I probably shouldn't have said this-"

"Ray and I are _not _together" she said crossing her arms again and tilting her head

"You don't have to deny it Felicity, I just want you to be _happy_" she frowned "I saw you, that night with Cupid, in your office" she blinked rapidly

"What were you doing at my office?" She said shaking her head

"I was going to talk to you... I..." He took a deep breath "I don't know" he let his head drop a little "I saw you two kissing and I realised someone like _me doesn't get the girl_" he sighed

"Firstly, that was the night you indirectly told me, _yet again_, how you couldn't be with me, how you _**HAD**_ to be alone. I was in a vulnerable place and I enjoyed a lovely evening with Ray" she blinked as the snow continued to fall "and when he leant in to kiss me, I wanted the comfort, I wanted someone who wasn't complicated" Oliver's head dropped "but boy was I wrong" Felicity whispered under her breath

"_And?_" Oliver said cautiously

"Secondly someone like you _got _the girl, you just pushed her away, and backed out after one date"

"A date that nearly got you killed!" He snapped, she shook her head with a half hearted smile

"See this is where we keep going round in circles, there have been multiple times where I've seen you close to death, and every time I want to get closer to you, be a bigger part of your life not run away-"

"Why does that matter, you have Ray now"

"See you aren't even listening" she said her hands moving "Ray and I kissed _yes_, but that was it, there is nothing between us because," she took a deep breath wrapping her arms around herself "he isn't _you_... We kissed and all I could think about was you, how your lips felt on mine, the way your hands cradled my head," she closed her eyes then remembering "how your nose nudged my glasses, and what your breath felt like on my lips" she opened her eyes then to see the awe struck look on his face "I've wanted this, _us_ for so long Oliver, and I can't handle anymore maybes, or false hope. I know that family at the hospital affected you, but... I can't deal with you changing your mind again"

"That family, they don't know what their future holds, but what they do know is they have each other to get through it all... And I want that with you Felicity Meghan Smoak, and I can't promise this will be easy, or that I won't want to protect you or freak out if you get injured but the two things I can promise are that; I will try my best in spite of all of it to make us happy memories _together_" Oliver placed his hand back on her cheek gently brushing the snowflakes away

"And the second?" She said softly. Oliver leant in close staring into her blue eyes sparkling from the moonlight and street lamps

"I am utterly, truly and hopelessly in love with you" Felicity blinked for the first time believing those words, believing she was good enough for Oliver Queen. She stood up on her toes as she pulled on his hoodie pulling him closer. Her lips were on his as his hand left her face wrapping around her back to hold her tighter. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she played with hair at the back of his neck. She sighed as Oliver moaned at her contact; he gently rubbed his tongue across her bottom lip as she slowly opened her mouth.

They deepened the kiss as Oliver changed the angle, both caressing each other with their tongues as their hands did the same to their bodies. They both pulled back slowly resting their foreheads together, their breathing erratic as they tried to calm down. Slowly they both opened their eyes, and Felicity could see the love written all over his face. She gently brought a hand to cup his cheek as he leant in to her touch with a gleeful smile, closing his eyes

"Oliver" he opened them as she gently stroked his cheek "I would never, and I mean _**never **_want you to give up what we do" his eyes went wide "this is more than just your crusade now, it means something to _all of us_" her other hand came to rest over his heart "I know you're scared of being Oliver Queen, that it's easier under the hood, but it's not the Arrow I fell in love with, it's the _man_ underneath" Oliver's breath caught in his throat, _she loved him?_ "You might be the Arrow Oliver, but I love you, I'm _in love_ with you and yes the Arrow is a part of that but he doesn't define you, you do" he felt the tear escape and then Felicity brush it away with her thumb

"You love me? Me, Oliver Queen?" She smiled with a nod

"Of course I do, I always have... And I know I should have said it sooner but-"

"I never fought for this, not properly and telling me would have hurt more" she nodded slowly bringing her other hand from his chest to cup his face too. She slowly gave him a tender kiss on the lips pulling back again "Don't ever doubt it Felicity I love you" she smiled wide then

"And I love you too," she said letting him go "so does this mean you finally want to live life?"

"With you, of course" he nodded enthusiastically "Now the question is, it's the last night of Hanukkah, and I should take you to get some fried food, so know any good places?" He smiled still not letting go of her, she shook her head rolling her eyes

"We don't have to"

"Felicity, we just became a _we_, right?" She nodded blissfully

"Yes"

"So let me take you out for dinner"

"On a date? After last time?" Her eye brows rose

"Yes because I need to make up for the mistakes of pushing you away" he said tenderly

"Okay, I know a great restaurant close to my place but you might want to wear something under _that_" she said playfully, Oliver looked down at his snow covered hoodie

"Right give me a second I'll be right back!"  
>"Okay I'll wait in the car"<p>

* * *

><p>Felicity slipped behind the wheel unable to stop the feeling of joy spread over her, she didn't feel cold, and the snow in her hair didn't even bother her. She couldn't help but let the words finally sink in; <em>Oliver Queen loved her and wanted her<em>.

The passenger door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She watched as Oliver struggled to get into the car, having to adjust his position and car seat multiple times. Felicity grinned at him

"Don't you want to get changed?" She glanced down at her elf tights and smiled

"No, I don't mind" she turned the keys in the ignition and pulled her seat belt on

"Wait" Oliver said stopping her before she could attempt to drive off, she turned her head towards him "Happy Hanukah Felicity" he said tenderly holding out a box, she looked at his face, then the box, then back again

"You didn't need to get me anything" she said gently taking the box

"In all honesty, I... I was going to give you that after our first date but what better time than now, for Hanukkah, to give it to you" she gently pulled the lid open, her eyes widened as she looked back to Oliver. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a pendant, it was in the shape of a sun with a diamond for the centre

"Oliver it's beautiful... But it's too much... Is that a diamond? That is a _massive_ one and must be really exp-"

"Felicity" he said gently "I made it, it's not dissimilar to making arrows but the diamond is new, I added that after the date," he swallowed hard "it's not as beautiful as you Felicity, nothing could _ever_ compare to you in my eyes" she grinned feeling her heart pounding "but you are my light, you guide me and I want you to have _that_" he said gently placing his hands over hers, she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She'd never felt like this before and in this little bubble, in her car she finally felt like she truly had found home

"You're my home too" Oliver whispered, gently taking the box from her as she realised she'd said that out loud "I'll put this on you when we get to the restaurant, if you want me to?" He said slowly placing the box in his lap

"Of course" she grinned wide, feeling completely and utterly loved. She tore her eyes from his as she put the car in drive "what would you like for Christmas Oliver?"

"I didn't think you celebrated Christmas?"

"I will _for you_, you're celebrating Hanukkah" Oliver couldn't help smiling as he watched her concentrating on driving

"So what do you want Oliver?"

"_All I want is you_" he replied without hesitation, Felicity glanced at him and she could see the honesty all over his face. She'd never seen him look so peaceful about a decision and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest. She gently removed a hand from the wheel placing it on his thigh with a little squeeze

"Me too and Merry Christmas" Oliver could see the smile on her face, an unbreakable one full of love and promises for the future.

He slowly slipped his hand under hers, and entwined their fingers. Both loved the feeling of finally having the other to hold, to be held by, to love, to be loved by, _**everything**_ as long as they finally faced the future together, as partners, in every respect.


End file.
